yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Solarna's Big Race
Roger's Big Race is the second episode of the first season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot After seeing the race cars racing, Roger thought he could make his own to race Toby Tortoise and Max Hare. But, It's gonna take a lot of work while making a race car and a dangerous risk for a race. Yuna and the others decided to help and train him for the race, Roger's only goal is to be a great racer. He must know what it takes to do so. One day/Lightning McQueen, The King and Mater Racing One day, Roger was gazing how Lightning McQueen, Strip Weathers "The King" and Mater had a thrilling race. Rainbow Charka was with her parents, Tree Hugger and Psyche Dil and enjoying the race. Roger daydreaming, He pictured himself in a race with Lightning and Mater. But, Gordon snaps him out, And told him that it's time to go home. Roger started thinking about being a racer. Then, he came up an idea. Building a race car/Bringing the right equipment Later that day, Yuna, Snowdrop and their friends came to visit Roger who explained about his plan to make his own race car. The race car that was suppose to be fast as a cheetah and Hard as steel. So, Roger brought out all the equipment to build the race car. Yuna and her friends wants to make their own race cars, So they got started building their own race cars. Vanellope even got her own cart. Finishing the race cars/Racing practice Later on, Yuna and her friends had finally finished their race cars. The first race car is Roger's race car, The Mighty Jet, Yuna and Snowdrop's is The Shooting Star, Twila and Lilly's is Magic Striker, Sunlight's is Hope Dino Truck, Jeremiah and Sunrise's is Wisdom Maker, Flurry Heart and Skyla's is Crystal Mobile, The Royal Crusaders' is the Mini Ecto-1 (the miniature version of Ecto-1), Golden Apple's is Honest Big Apple and the others made the race cars are in progress. Then, They've started practice for the race. Copper and Toby came to check on the foals, And they're noticing how well they're practicing for the race. The Race has begun/Princess Luna reminds Gordon and Belle The next day, It was the big day for Roger to race with Toby Tortoise and Max Hare. Yuna and her friends came up front to cheer him on, Gordon and Belle were awfully worried about their son entering the race. Then, Princess Luna reminds them not to worry about Roger's well being and safety. Gordon and Belle knew that she's right, So they cheered their son on. 25 Laps left/Roger wins the race/Sharing the Rewards Later, The race goes on half of 50 laps. Yuna drove her race car, But it was going out of control (due to the back tires blow up). Roger used his magic and saved her. Yuna was thankful for her safety, Roger has only 25 laps to win the race. At last, Roger was the first one to the checkered flag. Roger has won the race. Toby Tortoise and Max Hare congratulates him for winning. Then, Roger decided to share his trophy with his friends. Gordon and Belle were happily proud of him. That night, Yuna wrote on Journal 4 about the biggest race of all. In the end credits at the Golden Oaks Library, Yuna was training with the ninja team. Trivia *This is how the foals build their own cars to race in Golden Oaks Library's racetrack. *Events from The Mane 9 Foals' LEGO Adventure and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode, The Cart Before the Ponies, are mentioned. *The DeLorean Time Machine, the Jules Verne Time Train, Locomotive 131, the X-Wing Starfighters, the Millennium Falcon, Ecto-1, Ecto-1 (2016), Ecto-2, the Airplanes, the Flying Ford Anglia, The Hogwarts Express, The Knight Bus, The Polar Express, The Patty Wagon, Jurassic Park Jeeps, Jurassic Tour Vehicles, the Resistance X-Wing Fighters, Poe Dameron's X-Wing Fighter, The Night Bus, S.S. Full Moon, The Night Express, Herbie, Giselle, Susie the Little Blue Coupe, Goofy's Car (from A Goofy Movie), The Candy Kart, Slushious, Benny's Spaceship, Super Cycle, SeaShip Atlantis, ZPD Police Car, Hover Scooter and Wagon, Jammy Dodger, Jammy Dodger II, The Roadster, Stuart's Biplane, The Chickens' Escape Plane, The Mystery Machine, the LightCycles, Locomotive 95, Mr. Plow, The Plow King, The Bus (The Magic School Bus), Soos' Pick-Up Truck, Stanmobile, S.S. Cool Dude, Stanowar, Stanowar II, Stanley Pines' RV, Austin A35, General Lee, The Galaxy Express 999, Mickey's Car and Bobby's VW Van (from An Extremely Goofy Movie) appears at the Golden Oaks Library's Vehicle Room. The names of the Cars *Princess Yuna and Snowdrop - The Shooting Star *Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose and Princess Twila - Magic Striker *Prince Sunlight - Hope Dino Truck *Prince Jeremiah and Sunrise Shimmer - Wisdom Maker *Princess Flurry Heart and Princess Skyla - Crystal Mobile *Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet - The Mini Ecto-1 *Golden Apple - Honest Big Apple *Arachna and Dragonsly - The Kind Spider Cart *Brownie and Red Beret - The Laughing Army Brownie *Emerald and Scrappy-Doo - The Brave and Generous Mini Mystery Machine *Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star and Sunbeam - The Loyal Rainbow Flyer *Willow Apple - The MacIntosh *Apple Feather - The Winged Apple *Game Player and Game Facer - The Video Game Cart *Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt and Joe Joey - The Mini Ecto-1 (2016) *Quaker - The Earthquake *Treasurer - The Pirate Cart *Round Up - The Bovine Catcher *Hurricane Cloud - The Storm Slicer *Indigo Marble - The Stone Driller *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake - The Mystery Cake *Orange Cake - The Flying Cake *Cream Puff - The Cream Pie *Zeñorita Cebra - Auto Repair *Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet - The Richie *Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny - The Miniature Version of Goofy and Max's yellow AMC Pacer wagon (from A Goofy Movie) *Birthday Bash - Birthday Mobile *Midnight Sapphire and Stary - Star Glider *Rainbow Chakra - The Hippie *Prince Edmond - Mini Flying Ford Anglia *Josephine - Mini Hogwarts Express *Judy - The Shy *Roger - The Mighty Jet *Eliza - The Really Splendid Red *Daffodil - The Percy Kart *Joshua and Katrina - The Steam Tram *Angus and Fergus - Scottish Racer *Orlean - Great Western *Polly - Tadpole Brakevan *Cullen - Great Racer Scott! *Adam - The Remote Control Racer *Marie - The France Irish Racer *Matilda - The Timothy Shovel *Connie - Mini X-Wing Fighter *Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines - Mystery Cart (aka The Mystery Shack Golf Cart) *Pacifica Northwest - Mini Northwest Limo *Gideon Gleeful - Gideon-Car *Vanellope von Schweetz - The Candy Kart *Jules Brown - The Mini DeLorean Time Machine *Verne Brown - The Mini Jules Verne Time Train Songs and Music Score #Nothing Can Stop Me Now - Mark Holman #???? - ???? Transcript * Roger's Big Race (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225